in a blink of the eye
by artistwithpenandpaint
Summary: so this idea is kinda going along and i just wanted to add my version. the question: what would happen if arthur had waited a second longer and heard what ghost Uthur had to say? answer: read on to find out!
1. prologue

Merlin went through the doors arm up, ready to ward off a spirit attack. all was silent except for the ghostly wind that whistled through the hall. Merlin turned this way an that, searching for any sign of movement. he went into the armory, unaware that Uther had been standing right behind him.

"beum berne." Merlin said, setting the torches along the wall aflame.

Merlin walked cautiously into the middle of the hallway. all was silent.

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin when a mace rattled from its place on the wall. he reached out and stopped its swaying.

Merlin heard a sound and turned just in time to see two spears zooming towards him. he didn't have time to move away so he was pinned to the door.

footsteps sounded in he corridor and Merlin looked up to see Uther walking purposefully towards him.

"it will give me great pleasure, killing you!" Uther said, pointing a sword at Merlin  
.

"father!" Arthur yelled as he came into the hall.

Uther turned as Arthur raised the horn that would send him back.

when he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. "Arthur... no.. please" he begged "whatever i have done i have done, for Camelot!"

"you've had your turn." Arthur replied "now its mine."

Arthur put the horn to his lips as Uther said desperately "Merlin has magic!"

Arthur blew the horn and sent Uther back where he belongs.

merlin breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that the horn had covered Uthers words. Arthur stared at the place where his father had been.

"is everything okay?" merlin asked hopefully

Arthur looked up and smiled "of course." he said. and walked out.

"hay!" merlin called after him trying to move forward but being held back by the spear. "great." he said to the empty room "now what?


	2. confrontation

Arthur closed the door to his chambers and sat down on his bed. this gave him quite a bit to think about. he had heard his father correctly, that's for sure, but what should he d about it? he couldn't burn Merlin to the stake! especially not when he didn't know if it was true. someone knocked on the door but Arthur ignored it, too preoccupied with his thoughts to care.  
the door opened and Merlin walked in carrying a bowl of warm water and a rag.  
"a quick wash sire? it's been a long day and i fear it is far too late for a bath." Merlin moved to the table where he placed the bowl and waited. Arthur did not move but instead stared at Merlin, silently pleading for an explanation.  
Merlin must not have understand "i shall leave you alone sire." he said and walked out.

* * *

Merlin left the room with a sigh. flexing his arm, which was sore from getting out of the spears, Merlin walked to Gaius' workroom and plunked in the nearest chair. was he imagining it? or did Arthur really know he was a sorcerer? was Merlin guilty or had Arthur really just asked for a explanation?  
Merlin was still deep in thought when Gaius returned from his daily rounds.  
"whats wrong?" he asked immediately, having noticed the tears threatening to spill over Merlin's cheeks.  
"he knows" Merlin choked, barely audible. he tried again "Uther told Arthur about my powers." now the tears did fall. Merlin had been Arthur's servant for years now. he did not want to banished or worse, burned to the stake.  
"how did Uther find out?" Gaius asked surprised  
Merlin threw his hands up in the air "he saw! it was the only way to save Arthur!"  
Gaius looked grim. "there's only one thing we can do." he said beginning to pack a bag "we need to get you out of Camelot."  
Merlin wanted to argue, yell that he would never leave Arthur's side. but he didn't. there were only two outcomes of him staying that he cold foresee: either he killed Arthur or Arthur killed him.

* * *

Arthur knew what he had to do. he would confront Merlin. he needed to know the truth.  
the halls were clear except for Arthur. all common sense would have said to go to sleep and seek out Merlin in the morning, but he could not sleep anyway. the silence was thick in the air. perhaps this is why Arthur noticed him. the man wore a pack and a hood over his face. he stepped lightly and walked like someone with something to hide.  
Arthur didn't like it when someone is sneaking through his castle. He circled around the stranger, going wide so as not to be seen, until he was ahead of him. Arthur stepped out of the shadows stood in the strangers path.  
"who are you?" he asked "and why are you hiding behind a hood?"  
the man hesitated and when he spoke he was obviously trying to hide his voice "Do not stop me Arthur Pendragon. i have not harmed nor altered your kingdom in any way. i am merely leaving to visit an relative." the man tried to move around him but Arthur moved as well.  
"let me see your face." Arthur demanded "remove your hood."  
the man hesitated, then sighed. he reached up to pull the edge of his hood away.  
Arthur stared in disbelief "Merlin?"

* * *

Merlin looked away. He hadn't been able to think of any way to avoid removing his hood.  
Arthur looked confused "what are you doing in the middle of the night with a bag and a cloak?" he asked.  
"I'm leaving." Merlin stated plainly "I have to go."  
Arthur stared in disbelief. "it's true isn't it?" he asked "you have magic. you lied to me."  
Merlin shook his head "everything I did was to protect you." he said. he tried to move around Arthur, desperate to get away. he wanted none of this. no confrontation no guilt and... he didn't want to go.  
"you sound like my father." Arthur remarked with a glare "what do you mean it was for my own good?"  
"i can't tell you."  
"why not?"  
"i just can't!"  
"what like you never told me you had magic?"  
Merlin took a step backwards, tears stinging his eyes. "yes, like that."  
he ran past a stunned Arthur and through the doors at the end of the hall. when he got to the forest he heard the warning bell ringing through Camelot. this was it... he would never go home.

* * *

Arthur stared after him, tears trying to flow down his face but never leaving his eyelids. he wished with all his might that Merlin would help him understand. but he wasn't, he was running away.  
Arthur heard the great warning bell ringing in the palace. _what now!_ he thought tiredly.  
when he reached the bell chamber, a guard was still ringing the bell.  
"report!" commanded Arthur.  
"two of the prisoners have escaped. the sorceress keladry and the one who tried to steal the crown last week."  
Arthur sighed. "find the thief, let the sorceress go." he said and left without providing an explanation.

* * *

Merlin reached the cabin that had one belonged to a fur merchant. he had told Arthur once that it belonged to a sorcerer named Dragoon...the great. which was in reality, Merlin as an eighty year old cabin was cold and covered in a layer of dust. the pot that Arthur had broken was still in the dustpan sitting on the table. Merlin spent most of the first day cleaning. even with magic it took hours. he set the fire in the fire pit and set breakfast to cook while he worked. the cabin was empty compared to the busy work of the palace. Merlin did everything he could to take his mind off Camelot.  
_the first day is always the worst,_ he thought _after a week or so you won't even remember Arthur._ It wasn't exactly a comforting thought, but it got him through the bitter days alone. Merlin did his best not to have spare time, so he hunted, sewed, used magic, cooked, started learning to paint, and hummed all day long. he continued to tell himself he'd forget, but weeks past, then a month. he still hadn't forgotten.

* * *

it was the worst month of Arthur's life. Merlin left, a thief stole the crown and people were trying to kill him left and right! sorcerers with grudges against his father came to settle the score. knights challenged him, even the creatures were more active. he was almost killed by a giant bore one day. and came home with a bloody shoulder. _what is wrong with me this month?_ Arthur thought _i have never had this much trouble. what's changed?_  
Arthur could think of only one thing: Merlin had gone.


	3. an unexpected help

Morgana watched as Camelot burned, her lips in a malicious smile. beside her sat Aithusa, cowering despite his might. he squeaked uncomfortably and Morgana stroked his head. "don't worry my sweet." she said "soon Camelot will be ours and you can bask in the darkness of the caves below."  
what really puzzled Morgana is why it had tumbled all of a sudden. the knights were the same, Arthur was the same and no new laws had bee passed. it had happened practically overnight! she knew what Emriss would say: _"isn't it so frustrating that Camelot lay in ruins and you were not the cause?"  
but they don't understand _Morgana thought to herself. _i want Camelot whole._  
Morgana kicked her horse into a gallop headed towards the place she had once called home.

* * *

Arthur screamed for knights to put out fires as they fought the invading army. the siege had lasted four days so far and the people grew more restless and frightened by the hour. king sordrid to the south had always seemed to be a peaceful man. but apparently he was not. and what was worse, he knew how to win a battle. the first thing they had done was send spys into the lower city. they spread rumors of a famine being covered up and kings waging silent wars by the border. finally, when the people were to scared to distinguish truth from rumor they wet to the food stores and destroyed them. therefore, making their accusations of a famine valid. the king waited a week to come, till everyone in Camelot was hungry and desperate. most of the food was gone and the tow was ready to revolt. finally, the king sent his army. hungry knights went to fight their foe and exhausted knights fell in the battle. Arthur ducked an ax swing and sliced the man across the stomach. the man fell only to be replaced by yet another soldier. man after man, Arthur killed. they never pulled back and they never seemed to need a break. the man before Arthur was now a six foot tall muscular foot soldier, wielding a sword and long as Arthur's torso. Arthur slid sideways, barely saving himself a slice through the shoulder. he jabbed at the man with his sword and hit right above the waist. to his stunned disbelief the man acted as if the wound was not there and was not hindered a bit despite the heavily bleeding hole in his gut. Arthur heard the horn calls and turned to look, a mistake he would regret. his opponent took the opportunity to stab Arthur in the side. Arthur screamed and fell to one knee, holding the wound. his side was on fire and his vision was turning black. he looked up just in time to see the man fall to the ground and then he passed out.

* * *

Morgana rode into the camp as if se belonged there. if questioned, she merely threw the unlucky guard to the side. she dismounted near the command tent and told her horse to stay. the commander on duty gaped as the horse nodded and obeyed. inside the tent, men crowded around a dusty map. the food on the table suggested that they had been at this since before noon and the sunken eyes around the table told her they were tired.  
"we can't keep this up much longer!" one of the men said. he was dressed as a commander and in the green and purple of sordrid's kingdom. why they put those colors together she would never know.  
the man across the table glared at the commander. "and what do you suggest we do? pull back? we outnumber them twelve to one!"  
"which counts for absolutely nothing when the kill twenty men each!" the commander was beet red and had the look of someone who wasn't going to back down.  
"silence!" the man farthest to the right hissed "there is a stranger in our midst."  
all eyes turned to look at Morgana, now seated at the table and unnoticed thanks to a dampening spell.  
"so," she said, speaking only to the man who knew she was there. "you have magic, yes? i mean, i was putting on a rather powerful dampening spell."  
the man crossed his arms. "not all see magic as a curse." said a different man from the table. this one wore a captains uniform but was so obviously a newly appointed leader. "what do you want?" he asked harshly.  
"i want what you want." she said. "i want Camelot. and more importantly..." her voice turned menacing and the invisible static of magic clung to the tent "i want Arthur Pendragon."  
for a while no one spoke. silence fell in the air like a thick blanket. it was the sorcerer who finally broke the silence.  
"He's mine." he said. the whole tent looked at him. the officers were all surprised by information that Morgana had seen coming. why else would a sorcerer work with normal folk.  
"that's why you're here, isn't it?" she asked. "you have a score to settle with the Pendragons, but one could be as big as mine."  
the sorcerer scoffed. "what was it?a family member? a friend? a lover? whatever you think might be worse than mine you are sadly mistaken. i was a druid once. peaceful, happy. Uther burned our village. everyone i knew died. then he hunted me. he chased me like a common thief. so what is this score that you have to settle with the Pendragons and how could your revenge be any sweeter than mine?"  
they stared at each other for a long time. Morgana did not know what she wanted to tell him. Knowledge is power, so the more they knew, the more they had. she had to tell them something though or Arthur would die by someone else's hand.  
"Uther was my father."  
the officers all gawked. Sordrid's kingdom was far in the south, hardly any news came there and that which did was considered idle gossip as they considered them outrageous notions.  
the Sorcerer smiled, showing hideous yellow teeth. "Ah, the slighted pretty, is it? lied to? banished for magic. you tried to take over the kingdom,yes?" he laughed, cold and cruel " Uther has taken nothing from you, dear! for you took it away yourself. you were not content with a palace life. you allowed bitterness against Uther to fill your thought's and your deeds. I want Arthur and you cannot have him."  
Morgana glared daggers at the sorcerer. rather than cry she growled and waited. the officers were stupefied and the sorcerer was not going to fight. they sat there for a long time, doing nothing.  
"sirs!" barked a lieutenant who had just arrived. he beat his chest in salute and waited to be addressed. the commander cleared his throat and nodded his head at him.  
"Arthur Pendragon is fighting alongside his knights, sir!" he reported. "if we wanted to strike, now would be the time!"  
the commander nodded "send Jethro." he said. the soldier left to relay the message.  
Morgana turned back to study the faces of the officers in the tent. most of the officers looked worried, some still looked warily at Morgana and the sorcerer looked livid. "i get to kill the Pendragon!" he exclaimed angrily "that was our deal! i mask the spys and destroy the food and you give me Arthur!"  
the officer next behind the sorcerer pulled a knife and plunged it into the mans back.  
"we don't work with sorcerers." he whispered in the dying mans ear and let him sink to the floor. the officers turned to Morgana, the surprised masks now fallen from their faces they looked ruthless and evil.  
"i'll be going now." Morgana said. the officers tried to reply but she said a spell and disappeared.

* * *

Merlin checked his traps and collected the game. three rabbits, two squirrels and a small buck that had somehow managed to jam his foot in it. he skinned and cooked the catch, basking in the peace of the wilderness. no life or death situations, no sorcery, no cleaning. he could stay here forever.  
_because you abandoned your friend_ a treacherous voice said inside your head. _when you were leaving, arthur did't call the guards,_ _he just talked!  
_Merlin shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts, he could never go wouldn't understand!  
_he saved that sorceress form the flames  
_"that was different." he said aloud. "the sorceress hadn't had a trial. what if Arthur had known for sure?  
_he would have acted bravely and compassionately like the king he has always been. _Merlin sighed. He couldn't go back!  
_you never know until you try._


	4. a well guarded secret

Merlin sat in his cabin doing nothing. he did not want to think but he had run out of preoccupations. he thought of Camelot and of Arthur and yearned to see his friends.  
that same voice kept haunting Merlin to the point that he was unsure if it was himself or someone else speaking.  
"perhaps you're just going mad." he suggested to himself and started to peel potato's ad the words rang through his head.  
_you never know until you try._

* * *

Gaius raced to care for all the wounded the huge dining hall was packed so full that the beds touched. the air echoed with moans and crying. Gaius was tending to a Bloody gash on Leon's forehead when Arthur screamed. he struggled to work faster knowing that he would have to tend to Arthur soon. Arthur was brought in on a stretcher and placed beside Gaius.  
"tend to him first." Leon said, motioning towards Arthur.  
"i am tending to you, Leon. the king can wait the two minutes for if his wounds are that great i fear there is nothing i can do for him." he continued stitching even through Leon's protests. when he had finished he moved to Arthur, who had a large slice on his lower stomach. It seemed to have missed all the vital organs but the blade had gone all the way out the back and Gaius would need to stop the bleeding fast. when Gaius was finished with that, a flicker of motion caught his eye.  
"take care of these people until i get back." Gaius told the nurses on duty. they set to work without question, stopping bleeding and keeping people alive. Gaius moved upstairs and into the shadows of the courtyard. as he suspected, a figure stood in the middle of the stone floor. Morgana stood next to a dragon. he was tall, white and very beautiful. Gaius knew this must be Aithusa. the dragon turned to stare at Gaius as he emerged from the shadows.  
"leave here, Morgana." Gaius said, his voice threatening.  
"oh, Gaius. the would be hero. saving lives from the comfort of your living room. what do you think you can do?"  
"a lot more than you know Morgana."

* * *

Morgana could not believe that _Gaius _of all people was the one to challenge her. she knew what this must mean  
"there are no knights left to fight, are there Gaius?" she said  
"even if there were, i would not send them to you. what happened to you Morgana?" Gaius' expression turned sad "what happened to the little girl who loved the world and everything in it?"  
Morgana raised her chin "she grew up, Gaius."  
Gaius shook his head. "she had grown up long before you left. you were good but you allowed the power of sorcery to go to your head, it's a choice and you cannot continue."  
"who are you to tell me what i can and cannot do?" Morgana asked angrily "i am a priestess of the old religion! you cannot even begin to understand what i have been through!"  
"what you have been through is a good home, a loving father and many friends. our life did not turn for the worst until you allowed bitterness and hatred to poison your heart."  
"enough!" Morgana interrupted. "move aside old man or i will strike you down without a second thought."  
"do not try it Morgana for i fear neither of us will like the outcome."  
Morgana raised her hand. "almos pyriousiel!" she yelled.  
"shieles oramus!" Gaius bellowed in return. fire streamed out of Morgana's hand only to glance off Gaius' invisible shield.  
"Gaius," Morgana whispered "your a sorcerer?"  
"you think Uther picked me at random from the people at court to assist in the great purge?" Gaius asked, a pained expression on his face.  
"it takes a sorcerer to know where all of the sorcerers are. i was forced to stand by as Uther took his hatred out on my friends and colleagues."  
"you could have stopped it." Morgana hissed, "you could have done something!"  
Gaius looked angrier than before and Morgana could not help but feel intimidated thought she made sure it did not show. "a wise man chooses battles that he can win." Gaius replied "and a fool dies without making a difference. I may not have stopped the purge but i was able to protect many sorcerers who otherwise would have been on his list. i was able to protect you from the wrath of your father and i was able to continue healing for over twenty years!" he shook his head "believe me when i say, i don't regret my decision then."  
"Stand aside, Gaius!" Morgana warned, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.  
Gaius just settled into a defiant position. "no."  
Morgana hesitated, and then recited the spell to disappear.

* * *

when Gaius made it back into the hall everyone stared. he glared at them all.  
"what is more important right now, that i have magic or that people are dying?"  
everyone hastily got back to work but they still crept cautious glaces at Gaius as if he would hex them if they weren't careful. Gaius sighed. he had had to do it or else he wouldn't have, but with Merlin gone, someone had to protect Arthur. Gaius only hoped that he could.

* * *

Morgana appeared outside her cave, Aithusa by her side. she was humiliated and furious with what Gaius had just done! how could he betray his own kind? give sorcerer's to Uther and pretend like he was any better than that murderer?  
she went inside and paced. she wanted to do something. something so horrible it would cripple Gaius, but she didn't want to crush his body, she wanted to crush his spirit. she paced back and forth thinking hard and then it hit her; to hurt a man without crushing his body, you go after something he loves.  
Merlin.


	5. revelations

Arthur awoke slowly, head throbbing. His side hurt but not nearly as much as earlier and there was noise everywhere.  
"Merlin." Arthur almost said but caught himself. You would think after a month he would be used to the servants absence. He opened his eye's to see the dining hall ceiling where they had made the makeshift infirmary, due to the lack of space. He remembered suddenly about the invading army and tried to stand up. Arthur nearly passed out as pain stabbed his side. He let out a huff and lay back down. Gaius rushed to is side.  
"Here, sire, drink this. it will make you feel better."  
_Good,_ Arthur thought, _then i can get back to the fight._  
As Arthur guzzled the potion he realized too late that what Gaius had given him was a sleeping drought.  
He lay his head back and the world went dark.

* * *

Merlin finished his sowing and stepped back to view his handy work. He grimaced at the sight of a stitching worthy of Arthur.  
Merlin was taking out the stitches when a shout rang through his head. _MERLIN!  
_Merlin sprang to his feet, dropping his sewing on the floor. W_ho are you? _he ventured.  
_I am a Druid. Gaius has asked me to relay a message.  
_Merlin smiled, glad of news finally _what is it?  
_He asked quickly.  
_You are to meet him at the waterfall in an hour! Be sure to bring supplies as there will be a long journey ahead!  
_Merlin laughed. _T__hank you! _He exclaimed and then made himself busy collecting the supplies he would need.

* * *

_Thank you__! _Merlin said and Morgana smiled. He was far too easy to fool.  
_It will get him in trouble one day_ Morgana thought to herself O_h, but it already has!_  
Aithusa whined and stretched out her head for Morgana to scratch. Morgana complied, smiling at her lovingly._  
_The Waterfall thundered behind her, drowning out all sound as she hid in the cave behind it.  
Now all she had to do was wait, as a lioness waits for her prey.

* * *

_The large man advanced on Arthur, who backed toward the wall, pain stabbing his side where the man had run him through.  
__"The great Arthur Pendragon." The man said with Morgana's voice. "Helpless at my feet."  
Arthur watched horrified and defenseless as the large man morphed into Morgana. The process began with the head, but it wasn't the angry Morgana that  
he barely knew. It was the one he had grown up with as a child. Her hair was in the bun and her dress was the beautiful red one he had seen so many years ago. The gold band around her head sparkled like a halo.  
"Why do you keep punishing yourself Arthur?" She asked. "Everyone knows it was not your fault that Merlin left. Uther would have him killed were he to stay!"  
Arthur shook his head "but," he croaked "but Uther's dead. He can no more kill Merlin than he can rule Camelot."  
The figure shifted again, this time to his father, in full armor, crown placed firmly on his head. "What's this nonsense Arthur? I'm not dead, and you should not still be here! Find the boy Merlin and bring him to me! I will end the work of sorcery if it takes a thousand years!"  
"But, father! Merlin saved my life! How can we repay that by taking his?"  
"But you never repayed me before." Merlin now stood where his father had been. His red handkerchief was tied around his neck, and his blue shirt and leather jacket were somehow brighter than the rest of the citadel where they stood "Why would you repay me now, after it was revealed that I lied to you for so long?"  
"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed a smile on his face "Merlin i have missed you so much! why didn't you come back?"  
"because he cannot." The voice was deep and clear. The earth rumbled with it's intensity but Arthur did not recognize it.  
As Arthur stared, Merlin got down on his hands and knees. His Arms and legs grew thicker and scaly, his neck stretched itself till it was as long as a tree. Wings sprouted from his back and a tail grew behind him. The great dragon looked solemnly at Arthur who backed away as far as he could.  
"Do not fear for your life, Arthur Pendragon, for i have long since seen the error of my ways. I come to you as a warning of great things unfolding. the time is coming for the warlock Merlin to take his place by your side, and for the time of Albion to begin."  
The dragon began to change as Arthur called for him to wait "What do you mean?" he asked, but the dragon was already replaced by another. This one was a beautiful white and it's scales glinted in the moonlight. Arthur would have backed away farther, but he had his back firmly pressed to the wall.  
"This is the dragon Aithusa." the Great dragons voice said from nowhere in particular.  
"Morgana's dragon." Arthur said  
"No one owns a dragon!" the voice roared indignantly. After a moment he said more softly, "The lady Morgana showed her kindness as a hatchling. Aithusa will leave her when the last dragonlord comes to call."  
Arthur's hopes dropped like a stone. "The last dragonlord died while you terrorized Camelot." he said "So there is no hope."  
A ripple of soft laughter rang through the quiet air. "It was not to Balinor that i was referring." he said.  
Arthur was confused. "Then who?" he asked.  
"I was speaking of his son." the dragon replied.  
Arthur still looked at the ground, not wanting to look up at Aithusa.  
"I didn't know he had a son!" he exclaimed. "Where can I meet him?"  
"Arthur Pendragon," a familiar voice said, "You met me long ago."  
Arthur's head snapped up. The last man he would have expected stood before him.  
"Merlin?" His friends face exploded in one of his largest grins.  
"Yes." he said "Balinor was my father. That is why I cried when he passed."  
Tears welled in Arthur's eyes. "I wish I'd known!"  
Merlin suddenly changed back into the dragon.  
"There is something you must see Arthur Pendragon." he said.  
The scene around them shifted. They were now in a valley leading to a pool and a waterfall. Merlin walked up and poked his head around.  
"Gaius?" he yelled over the crash of the waterfall.  
"What are you doing?" Arthur asked Merlin.  
"Merlin cannot hear you." the dragon said. "This is what is happening to him right now."  
"Then how are we seeing it?" Arthur asked.  
"Dragons have that ability." he replied "Though very few use it. You should count yourself lucky. The only Pendragon to ever be given a vision was your great great grandfather when he..."  
Arthur was not listening. Something was wrong. He could not quite put is finger on it. Something flickered in the edge of Arthur's vision.  
"Merlin!" he yelled, trying to warn him of Morgana.  
"He cannot hear you." the dragon repeated.  
Arthur ran to Merlin. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
_Merlin looked surprised. "Arthur? How did you get here?"


	6. A trip through the dark

Someone grabbed Merlin from behind and swung him around. He tensed, ready to blow the intruder as far away as possible.  
He stopped himself just before he released the magic. Arthur stood there holding his shoulders.  
"Arthur? How did you get here?" he asked surprised. He supposed he could have missed him but it was hard to miss a king in his night robes.  
"Run!" Arthur yelled over the over the crash of water behind them. Merlin had a million questions to ask, but he knew Arthur's urgent tone when he heard it.  
Morgana's frustrated scream rang through the air even over the waterfalls noise. She began to yell, "_anrey inath elter geheliac!"  
_The earth shuddered and rocks flew towards them. "_elo mianta!"  
_Merlin yelled. A shield formed itself above them and Merlin had to stop under the weight of the spell. Arthur stopped as well and dropped to the ground.  
"Arthur!" Merlin screamed seeing for the first time a red stain on Arthur's left side. Merlin let go of the magic holding the shield and knelt by Arthur's side.  
He began chanting a healing spell, ignoring the pelting from stones that hit his back. Once or twice he had to pause to deflect a stone away from Arthur. It took what seemed like forever, his back felt terrible and he was so tired. Finally Merlin's eyes glowed yellow and Arthur stirred. Merlin smiled weakly and passed out.

* * *

Arthur's eyes fluttered open as Merlin fell. the pain in Arthur's side was gone but now he had random bruises on his arms. Confused, but not stupid, Arthur got up, grabbed Merlin and stumbled away from the falling rocks. He ran as fast as he could, towards Camelot. Arthur thanked Merlin silently for showing up so close to Camelot. By the time he reached it, the dining hall was in chaos. people ran too and fro. Panicked knights were trying to stand up, despite their injuries and the people who weren't hurt held expressions of concern.  
"Gaius!" Arthur called over the ruckus.  
Gaius searched for who had called and his face lit with relief. "Sire!" he called, making most of the heads turn "Sire, what happened? You vanished while you were asleep and everyone panicked!"  
"It's a long story." He said. Arthur searched about for something to stand on. He hopped up on one of the cots. "Everyone, quiet!" he yelled. The hall descended into silence except for the pained whimpering of some of the patients. " Take a good look." Arthur said. "I am not dead and not hurt! Now, I need everyone to calm down! That means stop trying to push through people half your size, Percival!" Percival, who was failing miserably at his attempts, blushed.  
"Now I need Gaius and any knight that does not have any kind of wound to meet me at the round table. The rest of you, return to your work!"  
People bustled around, continuing everything that had stopped in their kings absence. Arthur dragged an empty cot along with Merlin laying on it. Gaius caught up as Arthur reached the table. "What happened?" he asked concernedly.  
"I don't know." Arthur replied "I passed out and when I awoke, Merlin was on the ground. He was protecting me from Morgana."  
"Morgana?" Gaius asked quickly, "Where did she come from?"  
Arthur shook his head, "She was there when I talked to the dragon. He told me that Merlin couldn't hear me or see me, but he was wrong. We ran but Morgana pelted us with rocks."  
Gwen came in to stand by Arthur, massaging her husband's shoulders.  
"Rocks?" Gaius asked, "Help me turn him over."  
Together, Gaius and Arthur turned Merlin on his back. Gwen gasped and Gaius looked grim. Merlin's back was covered in welts and bruises. the only part of his shirt that was still there was stained red with blood. Gaius began to treat him While Arthur berated himself for not realizing it.  
"Gaius." Gwen said "Is there anything you can do?"  
"I'm doing what I can your highness." Gaius replied, most of his attention on Merlin.  
Gwen hesitated, "With magic, I mean." she said.  
Arthur looked at Gaius surprised. "You have magic?" he asked "Why did you never tell me?"  
Gwen shook her head. "Now is not the time, dear." she said. "Can you do it Gaius?"  
Gaius nodded, "With Arthur's permission I can."  
Arthur nodded emphatically. "Yes! Yes, of course!"

* * *

_Merlin turned this way and that, trying to see through the black haze. The darkness was alive swirling and flowing like water in a river.  
"Hello?" Merlin called on the verge of panic. "Is anyone there?" No one answered. Merlin was about to scream again when he caught himself. What was he yelling for?  
"Bael on byrne." he said. He waited for the fire to spring to life in his palm. It didn't. Merlin repeated the spell over and over growing more desperate each time, until he was screaming at the top of his lungs. But the louder he yelled the quieter he got.  
"You can't do it, Merlin " Morgana's voice said softly in his ear. "Why don't you just give in? The dark's not all bad. Come with me. You'll never have to save Arthur with me. You will be free to rest. Come here."  
A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek. He was so tired.  
"Come here." Morgana's voice sounded ever more soothing. Merlin began to walk towards it.  
"Fight it Merlin!" Gaius yelled from the opposite direction. "Fight it!" Merlin turned to see a light that was slowly fading. He ran towards it but the closer he got, the dimmer the light became until the fire was extinguished in his palm.  
"NO!" he yelled. "Bael on byrne!" Nothing happened.  
"Why would you wan't fire?" Morgana asked. "Fire is what wakes us and pulls us from blissful sleep. It torments us with it's heat on our eyes. Come with me Merlin. You can be free of that. You can be happy."  
Merlin began to fall back into despair, then resignation as he once again felt the strain on his body.  
"That's it Merlin." Morgana said sweetly "Come to me."  
"Fight it!" Arthur yelled. There was no light, but Merlin could hear a clashing of metal on metal as if a fight was taking place.  
Arthur yelled and the clashing stopped "ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed. He was met with silence.  
"There is nothing left for you Merlin." Morgana said. "Leave Arthur. Come to the eternal bliss."  
Morgana struck a nerve in Merlin. "Bael on byrne!" he shouted as hard as he could. His voice reverberated through the empty space,making it sound more solid. His eyes flashed yellow and a large fire sprang to life in the center of what seemed to be a cave. Morgana hissed  
"You couldn't leave it alone Merlin!" she growled, but her voice was different. There was a rasp in it and it sounded as old as the dark itself. Merlin turned but what he saw was not Morgana. The beast using her voice was large ugly. It's leathery black wings stood crooked on it's misshapen back. It's eyes glowed red and it's teeth were like daggers. "Come with me!" it hissed angrily, as a long Black tail with spike like a porcupine swished this way and that. "You are mine!"  
"No!" Merlin roared defiantly. He looked quickly around him, searching for Arthur while trying to keep his eyes on the beast.  
"You cannot leave! Come with me!" the beast tried to advanced but screamed as it touched the light.  
Merlin looked at the fire and back at the creature, "Bael on byrne!" he yelled Making the flames grow higher. The beast cowered in the corner, screaming in pain as he could not avoid the deadly stabs of firelight. Merlin watched in a mixture of horror and triumph as the Beast burst into flames and crumpled to ashes._

* * *

Arthur paced back and forth as Gaius tended to Merlin. Merlin muttered and tossed about, seeming to be having a conversation with someone.  
"Fight it Merlin!" Gaius whispered under his breath. "Fight it!" Gaius recited a spell and Merlin became more agitated his face clouded with despair as he yelled "NO!"  
Arthur strode forward and stood by Guinevere who seemed to be having as much trouble as he was. "Fight it!" Arthur said. Merlin tossed and turned like the devil himself was after him. "Bael on byrne!" he yelled. Fire sprang in the middle of the table. the knights went to put it out but Arthur called for them to wait. As they watched, the light brought with it a scene of a cave. Merlin stood there, smiling relieved at the flames.  
"You couldn't leave it alone Merlin!" growled a creature behind him. They all watched helpless as Merlin battled the terrifying creature, and then the scene disappeared.  
"Arthur?" Came Merlin's voice weakly from the bed.  
"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed happily. A joyful tear rolled down Guinevere's cheek.  
"That's another time I've saved your life." He croaked. He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.  
"Even when you're dying you can't take orders from anyone!" Exclaimed Arthur, trying to lighten the mood.  
"And even when your friend is on his death bed, you can still be a prat!" Some of the newer knights watched the exchange with a horrified expression on their face while Percival, Leon, Gwain and Elion smiled; Mordred looked indifferent.  
Merlin looked around at the circle. "So... what did I miss?"


End file.
